Worse than this?
by Songfly
Summary: Cuando los reyes de 2 reinos enemigos , el reino dragon y el reino hada, se enamoran y tienen a 2 hijos gemelos, Rin Kagamine, princesa dragon, y Len kagamine, principe hada, estos 2 tienen que incubrir que son hermanos, e incluso, que son algo mas que eso... RinXLen y LukaXMiku Fic(incluido, pero de menos), Primer fic, si no te gusta ninguna de las 2 parejas, no lo leas Arigato
1. Chapter 1

En una tierra ya perdida, en un bosque oculto, existen 2 reinos: El reino de los dragones y el reino de las hadas. En ambos reinos era prohibido entrar en el otro, eran enemigos a muerte, por qué? Nadie lo sabe, o al menos la gente en general, paso hace tanto tiempo, realmente hace falta seguir mortificándose por lo que pasó? Pues eso pareciera, porque aunque hayan pasado casi 1000 años, aun ambos reinos se odian, pero en estas últimas generaciones, algo ha pasado, y ha sido en el palacio de ambos reinos: Los reyes de esta generación de ambos reinos son pareja, El Rey de los dragones, Doragon Kagamine, y la reina de las hadas, Yosei Mahokagami. Ellos 2 no han hecho saber a su pueblo la situación, ya que podría provocar un gran caos, por eso no comparten apellidos, pero los que si comparten apellidos, son sus hijos gemelos, Rin Kagamine y Len Kagamine. Los 2 son hermanos muy unidos, pero al mismo tiempo separados, Len es un hada al igual que su madre, y Rin, una dragona al igual que su padre, y aun con el simplemente hecho de que sean hermanos ya es malo, ellos 2 guardan un secreto mucho mayor, que ni sus padres conocen.

Len paseaba por el bosque a la hora que suele hacerlo, con el sol carmesí a sus espaldas esperando dar paso a la negra noche, pero su camino se ve interrumpido por los gritos de un pueblo cercano, El pueblo de los Elfos. Transformándose en un hada del tamaño de un humano con alas de insecto se dirige a toda velocidad al pueblo, cuando llega, ve que es lo que causa tanto terror, Le tienen miedo a la princesa dragón. Seriamente a petición de sus súbditos se acercó a la princesa quien se burlaba de los aterrados elfos

- PRINCESA DRAGON! –Grito enojado el chico, captando la atención de la chica- usted como a osado atravesar mi reino y aterrar a mi gente?! – se le notaba molesto, pero en el fondo, era obvio que quería retozar una carcajada

- Jajá, pues le recuerdo Príncipe, que yo también soy de la realeza –decía la chica, seria, pero al mismo tiempo aguantando lo nerviosa que estaba y la risa que tenia

- Pero aun igual – Sonríe Len de modo pícaro- no se le permite a los de tu raza pasar a mi reino – Ríe de un modo sombrío, asustando a Rin.

- YA! BAKA! –grita rin, empujando a Len, transformándose en un pequeño dragón amarillo con blanco, Len se vuelve a transformas en hada y corre tras ella

Empiezan a correr, durante la vista de los elfos parecía una persecución policía-ladrón, pero después de alejarse lo suficiente de los elfos, deja de parecer persecución y los hermanos empiezan entre risas a correr uno tras otro, como 2 niños pequeños, entre risas y el normal "a que no me atrapas", hasta que se tiraron a un lago, un lago que era especial para ellos, ya que tiene una característica, que solo la familia real puede verlo, los otros solo son tele transportados sin darse cuenta al otro lado, así que solo la familia real puede verlo, por lo cual, allí pueden pasar su tiempo como los gemelos que son.

- Jajajajaja –Decía riendo Rin mientras empezaba a nadar en el lago toda empapada- tienes que admitir que esos elfos asustados son de lo más cómicos –decía entre risas- en mi reino soy hay elfos oscuros, así que antes de asustarlos ellos te matan, jeje

- Si Rin, pero esos son elfos de tierra, metete con los de Luz y allí si te matan –Dijo Len riendo mientras jugueteaba en el agua

- Hay Onii-san, tu siempre y tus niñerías – dijo Rin transformándose en humana y saliendo del lago

- Jajá, y tú también asustando a unos elfos – dijo entre risas Len saliendo también del lago y transformándose en humano

Después de secarse con una tolla q ellos siempre tienen en la rama de un árbol para cuando vallan, asa que después de secarse, los gemelos empezaron a juguetear, entonces Len tira a Rin a la hierba quedando el arriba, sonrojando a Rin un poco, pero con una sonrisa de igual modo

- Enserio no me gusta esto, tener que fingir que nos odiamos… -decía algo deprimido Len- y aun mas… incluso con los del castillo y con nuestros padres tenemos que ocultar que tú y yo somos algo más que hermanos –suspiraba Len de tristeza, pero recibió una caricia en la mejilla por parte de su hermana para alegrarlo

- Hey, que te he dicho? Sabes que es lo mejor, además, nuestra relación que va "más allá" nadie tiene que saberlo, o si? –decía segura, sacándole una sonrisa a Len, quien se tiro a su lado en la hierva

- Quizás, además, con que nuestros amigos más cercanos lo sepan está bien, no? –pregunto en todo de burla

- PUES CLARO! Si Miku-Chan y Luka-Chan son las que más nos ayudan, bueno, además, a cambio que ocultemos su "pequeño secreto" –decía Rin en un tono algo pícaro, lo que hizo que Len se riera

- Jeje, oh Rin –dice Len levantándose y ayudando a Rin a levantarse

- Jeje, tranquilo Onii-san, ni tanto – decía riendo Rin mientras se levantaba- Hey, hoy papa ara una gran cena, me pidió que te invitara a ti, a mama, y a los otros, jeje –dice Rin, dándole cierto brillo en los ojos a Len

- Jeje, que bien, porque yo tengo mucha hambre, tanta como un dragón – Dijo bromeando Len mientras le revolvía el cabellos a su hermana

- Y yo la misma delicadeza que un hada? –Dijo devolviéndole la broma, haciendo que ambos se rían

Allí, Len abraza a su hermana, y lentamente, se van juntando, primero sus frentes, luego sus narices y al final sus labios.

- Para ser una dragona eres bastante dulce – Dice Len en un tono algo meloso separándose de su beso, sonrojando a su hermana, y al no recibir mas respuesta, vuelven a juntar sus bocas

- Y tu un hada con la misma habilidad de derretir el corazón de alguien –Dice Rin en broma separando sus labios mas no sus narices, sacándole una risita a Len

- Enserio tú y yo somos tan atrevidos como para ponernos peor de lo que ya estamos? –Dijo riendo Len, haciendo que Rin riera

- Si Onii, si lo somos –Dijo entre risas, allí se separan mas no sueltan sus manos- a qué hora estarás en el palacio de los dragones? La cena empieza en 3 horas – dice Rin pacíficamente

- Bueno, conociendo a papa, ya le digo a mama y mama le dijo a todos y- dice Len en el mismo tono pacifico, hasta que es curiosa mente interrumpido por una rama rompiéndose y de la nada un puerro es aplastado, lo que hace que nuestra pareja se separe de un segundo para el otro, gritando

- MIKU! LUKA!- Gritan los gemelos al unísono, allí, 2 hadas aparecen, Miku era el puerro, y Luka estaba usando invisibilidad, lo q paso es q Luka estaba en la rama y la rompió, cayendo sobre Miku

- Jeje…HOLA! –Decía Miku nerviosa mientras tiene a Luka intentando levantarse de su espalda

- Rin-chan, Len-kun…jeje… bueno… por que estamos Miku y yo aquí? Es una…jeje… cómica historia – decía nerviosa Luka, ella puede ser muy seria, pero cuando tienes sus momentos, ella puede ser realmente torpe, incluso más que Piko, y eso es MUCHO decir.

- QUE HACEN USTEDES 2 AQUÍ?! –exigieron saber los hermanos enojados

- Es que tu madre quería que te buscáramos para llevarte a la cena en el palacio dragón, sabíamos que estarían los 2 aquí, así que vinimos, pero al verlos estaban tan felices jugando juntos que nos dio lástima interrumpirlo, además, ese beso no tubo precio –Dijo Miku levantándose con ayuda de Luka

- MIKU!LUKA!- les gritaron, los hermanos estaban furiosos

- Tranquilos… y si… mejor vamos a la cena? Todos nuestros amigos están allí, vamos? –dice Luka, aun algo torpe pero menos que antes, entonces los hermanos se rindieron y, vigilando que nadie los viera, fueron al palacio dragón

Al llegar, entran por el jardín trasero, para que nadie los viera, el jardín trasero del palacio de los dragones es gigantesco, todas las hojas de las plantas tienen un tono verde oscuro, a diferencia del de las hadas que siempre tienen un tono cálido, y las flores son lo más hermoso, ya que parecen gemas brillantes, con sus colores que van de negro a morado claro, sin quitar las rosas blancas y una pequeña área con rosas amarillas pertenecientes a Rin, era un hermoso jardín, parecía el cielo estrellado de la noche, descendieron a están a solo pocos metros de la puerta, allí, fueron recibidos por 2 dragones, uno Azul con una bufanda un poco más clara, y otro Carmesí, con largas garras y dientes, el azul inhalo fuego azul, asustando a la hada aguamarina, pero Rin y Len solo rieron.

- KAITO!MEIKO!NO FUE COMICO! – Dijo Luka enojada a los 2 dragones mientras consolaba a su amiga asustada

- Jajaja, perdónenos, es que…jeje… teníamos que hacerlo –Dijo riendo el dragón carmesí, transformándose en una humana de pelo marrón con un traje carmesí, Meiko

- Es enserio, disculpen, pero es que es… jajá… muy cómico – Dijo el dragón azul transformándose en un chico peli azul, Kaito

- Claro, para ustedes, está en la naturaleza dragón ser bromista, crees que no sabemos de dónde Len saco su estilo bromista? – Dijo Miku recuperándose del susto, sacando una risa picara a los gemelos

- Pues claro, y de donde yo saque mi bi-polaridad? Pues del hecho de que las hadas pueden ser muy pasivas en un momento y si se les molesta pueden ser muy agresivas, pero a diferencia de un hada, yo no puedo controlarlo fácilmente – Dice Rin riendo y al mismo tiempo defendiendo a su especie

- Pues claro hermanita, pero en estos últimos años tú has aprendido a controlarte – Dice Len acariciándole el pelo a su hermana

- Pues sí, pero igual… -Dice Rin con la mirada un poco baja

- Bueno – Dice Meiko para romper el tema- y si entramos?

- HAI! -Recibió por parte de los otros, entrando al palacio.

Era un GRAN palacio, con el techo decorado de hermosas piedras preciosas, grandes vitrales con imágenes de los tipos distintos de dragones, la puerta que lleva a la sala principal estaba decorada con esmeraldas y diamantes, la sala principal era inmensa, para los bailes que se hacen allí, a los costados de la escalera principal había 2 puertas, las que llevaban a al comedor, y arriba había varias puertas, que llevaban unos pasillos que llevan a los cuartos. En el medio de la sala principal se encuentran la reina Hada, el rey Dragón y varios guardias de alta confianza de todos, y amigos de los gemelos.

- Mama! Papa! –dijeron felices los gemelos al unísono corriendo a abrazar a sus padres

- Jajá, hola pequeños~ -decía feliz Doragon abrasando a ambos- y como estas mi pequeño Len? Como te tratan los deberes reales de las hadas?

- Jeje, y a ti Rin? Como es gobernar a los dragones? –decía Yosei acariciando el pelo de su hija

- Una pesadilla total –dijeron los gemelos al unísono, sacándole una risa a todos

- La cena estará lista en un par de horas, si quieren pueden ir a jugar – Dijo alegre una chica de pelo rosado claro, era una de las mejores guardias dragones, Miki

El Rey y la Reina fueron directamente al comedor para conversar, los otros guardias fueron a hacer cosas varias y Len, Rin, Miku, Luka, Kaito y Meiko fueron al lugar favorito de los gemelos: Un gran cuarto de juegos, con varios peluches, juguetes, sillones, una gran TV y varios instrumentos musicales, ya que tanto a ellos como a sus amigos, les encanta la música.

- Jeje, amo este cuarto, tanto que compartimos de niños aquí… -dijo nostálgico Len mientras se sentaba alado de rin

- Hey, una cosa, y ustedes por que se tardaron tanto? –digo dudoso Kaito, haciendo que Luka y Miku vieran de un modo pícaro a los gemelos y estos se sonrojaron

- JAJAJAJA-partió Meiko a reír- Nosotros somos los únicos que sabemos de la relación de ustedes 2, pero eso no significa que se pueden besuquear frente de nosotros –seguía riendo Meiko, sonrojando más a los gemelos

- ELLAS 2 NOS ESTABAN ESPIANDO! –Gritaron en su defensa los gemelos, pero antes de que Meiko pudiera responderles, un chico peli morado llamado Gakupo azoto la puerta desesperado

- Hay problemas – dijo Gakupo intentando recuperar el aliento, poniendo en alerta a todos- el líder del pueblo del Este viene para acá – termino de decir con mucho esfuerzo, asustando a todos, entonces salen y se asoman por la ventana principal.


	2. Capítulo 2: Todo lo malo viene en pares

Y en efecto, era nada más, ni nada menos, que la carrosa de los dragones del Este, conocidos por su ferocidad, siendo máquinas de matar en batalla, pero lo que asustaba a nuestro grupo era más que el hecho de que ellos venían y que las hadas tenían que esconderse, sino, quien venía en la carrosa, esa carrosa era de los jefes de los dragones del Este, y el que venía allí no era ni más ni menos que Azuma Nero, El pretendiente más insistente y molesto de Rin.

- Hay no… -Dijo nerviosa Rin, pero Len le agarro la mano dándole confianza

- Chicos –dijo el Rey alado de la reina mientras todos se reunían- Las hadas, escóndanse en el bosque, y llévense a Rin, si Rin no está aquí, ese atrevido se ira rápido, ocúltense en el rio de perlas que está en el jardín – Dijo Doragon, haciendo que las hadas y Rin se dirigieran al Jardín trasero – y mientras, ustedes recíbanlo, así no sospechara nada – Dijo el Rey, así que todos los guardias se pusieron en sus puestos para recibir a los indeseados

Mientras tanto en el jardín, Todos fueron a un rio que dividía el jardín, escondiéndose en los árboles. Y en el castillo, resabian al chico indeseado con una sonrisa

- Hai, Azuma Nero-San –dijeron al unísono Meiko y Kaito abriéndole la puerta

- Jeje, dragones patéticos de hielo y lava –Dijo en tono de burla el chico, por algo a todos les desagradaba tanto, y era ese chico arrogante que se quería quedar con la hermosa Rin?

- Los llevamos ante el rey Doragon? –pregunto un pequeño chico peli verde de nombre Ryuto, haciendo una reverencia al chico junto a Miki

- Pues claro, para que creías que vine pequeño? –Dijo en tono sarcástico y amargado, realmente no sabían como los dragones del este lo soportan

- Síganos por aquí – Dijo Miki a regañadientes conduciendo al chico al cuarto del trono

- Majestad, aquí esta Azuma Nero – Dijo el pequeño Ryuto abriendo la gigantesca puerta que da al salón del trono

- Azuma Nero, bienvenido seas, y que trae al fuerte líder de los dragones del este por aquí? – decía el Rey en un tono alegre para que el chico se fuera pronto

- Pues anciano – VALLA QUE ES ATREVIDO, el rey podría ponerle un castigo de inmediato, pero eso solo retrasaría el hecho que se fuera – Ya sabe para qué he venido, así que donde está la hermosísima Rin? – Como puede cambiar de ofender a todo lo que vea a alabar de ese modo a Rin? Nadie nunca lo ha entendido

- Pues déjame contarte que ella no está aquí –decía el Rey con una sonrisa, ya que estaba seguro de que con eso se ira

- Y donde esta ella? A donde debería ir una princesa como ella? –Decía, asustando al Rey- sabe usted dónde está? Por qué si es un no, que tal si su hija esta yendo al Reino de las hadas? – Dijo preocupado – Que aria si su hija saliera con un hada? ESO ES INACEPTABLE! – Dijo el chico alterado, y asustando al rey- si eso llegara a pasar tenemos que atacar de inmediato al reino de las hadas! –Eso asusto al rey, pero él es un hombre inteligente, lo suficiente como para alejar a ese chico de su hogar

- Yo sé dónde está ella, está en la cueva esmeralda, sabes lo artística que es ella y lo que le gusta decorar el castillo con piedras preciosas, lamento que para los dragones del este la esmeralda cruda sea un veneno mortal, quizás quieras volver cuando ella termine la escultura así la esmeralda ya estará procesada y no será venenosa para ti –decía con un tono de lastima el rey, pero aguantando una carcajada por lo bien que su plan funciono, ya que el chico no tuvo más remedio que irse – JAJAJAJAA, FUNCIONO! –festejaba el rey con sus guardias – Ryuto, quieres ir a buscar a nuestros amigos? –dijo el rey acariciando la cabeza del pequeño, el cual asintió, se transformó en un dragón pequeño y fue velozmente al jardín, diciendo que el chico molesto se fue, y que ya estaba casi lista la cena

La cena era gigantesca, y también tenía comida típica de cada reino, así que todos disfrutaron contando historias típicas de cada reino, por lo cual, al terminar la cena ya era muy tarde, pero Rin pidió permiso para ir a dormir a donde su hermano, así que las hadas y Rin fueron al castillo hada, y con todos con la pansa llena, se dirigieron de inmediato a la casa, y ya que Len acostumbra que Rin valla para allá, en su cuarto tiene 2 camas juntas, donde los 2 gemelos se acuestan a dormir, se turnan para entrar en el baño y ponerse sus piyamas y luego se tiran a dormir.

- Qué bueno que papa logro que Nero se largara, odio a ese chico… -dice Len algo enojado pero al mismo tiempo relajado mientras juega con el cabello de su hermana – es como si quisiera robarme algo que es mío…

- Es porque si quiere robar algo que es tulló… -dice Rin, algo sonrojada- pero igual, sabes que yo solo te amo a ti… -dice Rin, poniéndose en su "Modo Moe" o "modo Kawaii" y abrasando a su hermano

- Y yo igual Rin, yo también solo te amo a ti – dice, más tranquilo mientras sigue jugando con el cabello de su hermana- y solo a ti – Dice, con un bostezo

- Estas cansado, he? –dice rin, quien también bosteza

- Pues sí, ha sido un largo día, bueno, buenas noches mi querida Onee-chan –Dice, cerrando lentamente sus ojos

- Pues si… buenas noches Onii-kun… te amo… -dice, cerrando sus ojos, y a los pocos segundos, ambos gemelos quedan dormidos

A la mañana siguiente todo fue normal, se turnaron para bañarse y cambiarse, Bajaron a comer el desayuno, Len como apasionado por los animales fue a llevarles comida al Jardín del castillo de las hadas con la ayuda de Rin, todo fue normal, hasta que en la tarde recibieron una visita inesperada

- COMO QUE LA LIDER DE LAS HADAS DEL OESTE VIENE PARA ACA?! – Gritaron los hermanos cuando una de los guardias llamada Gumi les informo que Mishi Neru viene al castillo, siendo esta la pretendiente más fastidiosa de Len

- Pues sí, viene para acá, los 2 se tienen que esconder, escóndanse en el cuarto de Len, si se acerca, yo iré a decirles para que huyan por la ventana – Dijo una chica pequeña llamada Kaai Yuki, muy segura de sí misma

- RAPIDO!- Gritaba un chico desde abajo, Utatane Piko, un chico algo torpe y lento pero muy cómico y confiable – Ya están bajando el puente! –grito, movilizando al grupo y todos poniéndose en sus posiciones y Rin y Len escondiéndose

- HAI MISHI NERU-SAMA! –decían "entusiastas" Miku y Luka, aunque en el fondo solo querían que se fuera

- Que es esto? Un Hada del agua y un hada de la naturaleza? JA! Que bajo ha caído el sistema de guardias en el palacio, pero supongo que ustedes 2 están medio bien, ya que como ustedes deberían ser todos los sirvientes, clases bajas, impuras –Decía criticando la peli amarillo a las 2 chicas, Luka tenía ganas de darle su merecido, pero Miku la freno, así para calmarla

- Bienvenida, supongo que querrá ver a la reina, no? – Dijo una chica alta rubia, llamada Lily

- Valla, en que eres buena querida? En resaltar lo obvio? –Reía burlonamente Neru, pero Lily astutamente solo la ignoro

- Necesita que la ayude con algo Mishi-Sama? –dijo Piko haciendo una reverencia

- Oh gracias enano, toma- dice lanzándole su bolso, chaqueta y abanico a Piko, haciendo que pierda el equilibrio, pero por suerte, evita caerse

- Aquí está la jefa de las hadas del oeste, Mishi Neru, su majestad –Dijo Lily abriendo la puerta

- Oh querida Mishi Neru, que te puedo ofrecer? –dice en su tono siempre amable de reina, aunque solo quiere deshacerse de ella

- Vamos Reinasucha - Pues valla que es grosera, pero no tiene otra opción más que recibirla- ya sabe porque vine, vine por mi Lenny! Donde esta –valla que es odiosa

- Me temo que Len no está presente ahora –dice segura de sí misma la reina

- Querida reina –PRIMERA VEZ QUE DICE ALGO REALMENTE DECENTE- Lenny suele irse, pero usted no sabe a dónde, no? Eso es peligroso! Como seria que su hijo fuera al territorio dragón y saliera con una dragona?! – esto último lo dice con asco, y la reina se empieza a incomodar- ESO SERIA INACEPTABLE! Recomiendo descubrir dónde va su hijo y si tiene contacto con un dragón que no sea el de matarlo de inmediato empezar una guerra sin titubear! –decía seria la chica, asustando a la reina un poco, pero ella logra tomar control de la situación

- Pues claro que se dónde está mi hijo, sabes lo apasionado que es el de los animales, está en el bosque de orquídeas, ya que la inmigración de los pájaros gyr* está ahorita en esa zona fue a verlos, que lastima que las orquídeas sean venenosas para tu raza, pero puedes volver otro día – Decía la reina imitando tristeza, pero en el fondo se sentía orgullosa de sí misma, ya que hizo que la chica se rindiera y se fuera

- SII! Lo conseguimos, esa chica si es grosera –decía aliviada la Reina- Piko querido, puedes ir a buscar a mis hijos? –Piko asintió y fue corriendo, no sin antes perder el equilibrio por la escaleras, a llamar a los gemelos

El resto del día avanzo normal, después de un rato Len acompaño a su hermana a ir a su reino, pero no sin antes parar en ese lago mágico donde los 2 pueden estar a solas.

- Me encanta este lugar- Dice alegre Len acostado en la hierba alado de su hermana

- Si~ a mi igual Onii-kun –Dice feliz Rin pasando su mano por la hierva

- Jeje, y sabes algo que también me alegro? Que Neru se fuera, ella es muy egocéntrica con eso de las "Razas Puras" de hadas, todas las razas de hadas son importantes – dice Len algo enojado, pero al mismo tiempo feliz

- Pero… Algo bueno salió de Neru y Nero, recuerdas? –Dice Rin abrasándose a Len

- Jeje, claro que lo recuerdo…

Pero en otro lugar realmente no muy lejos de allí, en el Lago negro, un lago viscoso de color negro que queda en la punta inferior del límite dragones/hadas en un oscuro bosque, había un castillo subterráneo, con solo un habitante, y 2 visitantes

- Maestra - Dijo Neru, inclinándose ante una chica en un trono negro, decorado con calaveras de hadas y dragones, y la chica, de pelo negro, ojos rojos carmesí, con un vestido negro y con un curioso báculo con una esfera purpura

- Lo consiguieron? Han logrado encontrar al príncipe y a la princesa? –Dice la chica en un tono sombrío, casi de ultratumba

- No maestra, según los reyes no estaban en el castillo –Dijo Nero inclinado también- de seguro lo hicieron a propósito

- … poco a poco esto se complica más… está claro que quieren alejarlos de sus hijos –suspiraba la reina maligna- esto definitivamente no es bueno, hay que traer a los 2 príncipes aquí antes del eclipse, y solo quedan 2 meses

- Y por qué no los secuestramos? –pregunto Neru

- Se te olvido que ya lo intentamos? Terminamos hechos polvo, de poco que nos atrapan – Gruño Nero, recordándole a Neru la vez que los intentaron secuestrar

- He esperado más de 1000 años en que los 2 príncipes de los 2 reinos fueran hermanos, y la última ves salió tan mal que termino con una guerra que ambos reinos quedaron arrasados por completo y la separación total de dragones y hadas

- …pero no querías guerra entre ambos? –pregunto extrañada Neru

- CLARO QUE QUERIA GUERRA! La necesitaba para debilitarlos, pero por alguna razón, no pude liberar a mi ejercito así que no pude dominar la tierra, y para colmo se tuvieron que separar hasta los días de hoy, por eso quiero que ustedes 2 se conviertan en el rey y la reina de sus reinos, PARA HACER LA GUERRA Y TRAERME A LOS HERMANOS! Con el poco tiempo que me queda ustedes 2 no se volverán reyes, pero hay una ventaja: ya que esta vez los hermanos son gemelos, podre incluso fortalecer más mi ejército, y ya que no ha habido guerra en 1000 años, sus ejércitos no son realmente fuertes, así que fácilmente podre dominarlo todo –Reían de un modo malvado la reina, y sus 2 cómplices reían con ella- ahora, larense ustedes 2, busquen un modo de traerme a eso gemelos

- SI MAESTRA! –dijeron los 2 cómplices, haciendo una reverencia y yéndose del salón

Pronto… la reina bruja Zatsune recuperara LO QUE LE PERTENECE! –Ríe maléficamente, refiriéndose a ella en tercera persona

Okey, para mi ESTO es dificil xD es la primera vez que utilizo el Fanfiction y no se nada de ingles X'D que confuso, incluso, al crear la historia, se puso RinK y Miku H y no Rin K y Len K x'D y yo, matandome por ver como lo corrigo, hay... soy un desmadre x'D bueno, espero que les guste el FIc ~ :3


	3. Capítulo 3: Recordando como comenzamos

Era una noche de invierno, pero no cualquier noche, era la noche de los preparativos para el baile de navidad en el reino de las hadas, Rin ayudaba a su hermano en la decoración, hasta que Neru llego de la nada y Rin velozmente se escondió sobre un candelabro

- LENNY! –Grito abatiendo Neru la puerta, Len asustado veía a todos lados a donde huiría, pero ya era muy tarde, Neru lo aprisiono en sus brazos, Rin sentía que quería reírse a carcajadas, pero también se sentía celosa, ya que ella, desde hace mucho tiempo, ella sentía algo más que amor de hermanos hacia Len- Como esta mi hado favorito? Estas emocionado por el baile? YO SI! Y quiero bailar contigo todas, TODAS Y CADA UNA! – Dijo de una emoción casi aterradora, lo único que salió de la boca de Len fue un "eeeeeeh?!", y para Rin dejo de ser especialmente divertido

- E-Espera…. Neru yo - Decía, Len intentando que ella se alejara, pero en ese momento, ella llego y beso a Len de la nada, allí, algo se partió en Rin, no precisamente su corazón, pero algo se partió, su mente empezó a tener mil pensamientos, desde como interrumpir eso, dándole saber no solo a Neru que son hermanos sino incluso decirle a Len que lo amaba, pasando de el como declararle a Len su amor, aunque fuera del modo menos moral y más extremista posible, a, incluso, como asesinar a Neru por robar el primer beso de Len

- Bueno, Chau Lenny querido –Dijo despidiéndosela rubia

Len estaba en Shock al igual que Rin, el así se quedaron como por dos minutos, hasta que Len salió disparado a lavarse la boca intentando no vomitar, mientras Len se lavaba la boca en el baño, Rin bajo lentamente de la lámpara donde estaba escondida.

Mientras continuaron arreglando el salón para el baile, Len intento hablar con su hermana, pero cuando intentaba iniciar un tema esta no decía nada, algo poco común ya que ellos 2 hablan por los codos cuando están juntos, pero Rin solo se quedó callada, fue cuando ella ya estaba a punto de irse que Len decidió saber que le pasaba

- Rin – Dice Len agarrándole el brazo a su hermana antes de que se fuera- Que te pasa? Desde que se fue Neru has estado muy rara –Rin solo aparto la vista de su hermano- Rin… que… que te pasa? –pregunto Len, se empezó a acercar a Rin, pero de un momento a otro, Rin empujo a Len, Acorralándolo contra el tronco del cerezo que hay en el jardín de las hadas

- ENSERIO ERESE TAN SIEGO?! COMO NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA?! –decía con lágrimas en los ojos, Len estaba asustado, inmóvil y confundido- KAGAMINE LEN! YO TE AMO! –Dijo Rin en un grito, llorando, dejando a Len en shock, Entonces, Rin, empezó a rendirse, llorando, se tiro en el suelo, apoyando su cabeza en los pies

- Rin… -dice Len, sentándose y acariciando el pero de su hermana- yo…

- Len…Por Favor… no digas nada, no es por nada… solo no quiero oír nada –Seguía llorando, así que Len no dijo nada, solo siguió acariciando el pelo de su gemela.

Y se quedaron así hasta que el frio los venció, Fueron los 2 al cuarto de Len, Rin se quita el frio por sus lágrimas congeladas en la fría intemperie con agua caliente y Len deja que se duche allí y le da una ropa de ella que Len suele tener en su casa, una ropa de invierno, no habían hablado realmente mucho, era una situación incómoda, lo único fue que se despidieron con un abraso y un beso seco en la mejilla, y Rin partió al casillo dragón.

A la mañana siguiente Len seguía muy callado, no hablo nada durante el desayuno, solo hablo para confirmar cuando su madre le pidió que ayudara con el baile del castillo de los dragones. En este fue recibido cálidamente por todos, excepto por Rin, que aunque lo abraso y le dio el beso en la mejilla que le suele dar cuando lo recibe, mas no habla, solo le pregunta "comenzamos? El baile es en 4 horas y el salón anda todo desordenado", Mientras decoraban hablaron algo, mas no cosas que involucraran a alguno de los 2, y así fue toda la tarde hasta que cierto rubio X llego, y al igual que ayer, Len se tuvo que esconder en una lámpara

- Hola Rin preciosa – decía Nero egocéntrico como siempre- lista para esta noche? –reía Nero, Rin solo hizo un simple bufido- jeje, y veras que tengo preparado para ti – Dijo pícaramente, abrasando a Rin, poniendo su mano en su cintura, pero Rin incomoda intenta liberarse, pero en ese momento, Nero se lanza y le da un beso.

Fue casi una declaración de guerra para Len, ya que él, desde hace mucho, desde que tiene 5, a amado a Rin, por eso le obedeció cuando ella se le declaro, ya que no la quería herir más, ya que sabe que lloraba por que se tuvo que declarar cuando aún no estaba lista, pero desde ese momento, Len ha sentido una gran alegría en su corazón, ya que ahora sabe que ella también lo ama, pero también tiene mucho dolor, porque ella al declararse tenia dolor, porque no estaba lista, lo hizo porque sintió que lo perdía, ahora él es el que lo siente, que después de los problemas por no hablar nada relacionado a lo que sienten el uno por el otro, y llega Nero a besar a la chica más única en el mundo para él, Len sintió que se hundía lentamente, y nada pudo hacer, cuando se fue Nero, Rin de inmediato escupió una bola de fuego y corrió a lavarse la boca, mientras estaba fuera, Len intento ocultar sus lágrimas y busco como limpiar el desastre dejado por la bola de fuego de su hermana, cuando volvió Rin, descubrió a su hermano limpiando el desastre, y ella fue a ayudarlo, pero cuando noto que su hermano lloraba, ella se sintió impotente, como que solo podía ver, no tocar, intento preguntarle qué pasaba, pero Len simplemente no respondió, así que al igual que el día anterior, después de la visita del indeseado, los 2 hermanos se distanciaron, pero esta vez, a la hora de despedirse, ni de eso tenían fuerzas, así que solo levantaron la mano en señal de adiós.

En la noche, los salones de ambos castillos estaban repletos de gente prestigiada, elegantes y en parejas, con grandes festines en las mesas, pero ninguno de los príncipes andaba en su debido baile. Len no se atrevía a entrar al salón, porque sabía que Neru, la que empezó todo eso, su "disputa" con su hermana y que esta hiciera algo que no quería, estaría dentro buscándolo, así que solo se quedó afuera, en la nieve, lo bueno es que gracias a que no había nevado desde que rin se le confeso, no hacia tanto frio, y gracias a una bufanda y a una chaqueta no le daba frio, y Rin, donde estaba? No estaba en el baile de los dragones, ni siquiera en el jardín, no, Len quien suplicaba que Rin estuviera a su lado, no savia que ella estaba más cerca de lo que él creía.

- Oh Rin…- Decía suplicante Len mientras veía la blanca luna llena de invierno – no sabes cuánto te amo… enserio, cada vez que veo a tus ojos idénticos a los míos… me pierdo… olvido mis miedos y solo pienso en lo hermosa que eres, oh mi Rin… sé que somos hermanos y aún más, que nuestra simple existencia ha sido prohibida por más de 1000 años, pero, con todo eso, de verdad, yo quiero… yo necesito… yo deseo… que podamos olvidar al menos el hecho de que seamos hermanos… era por eso que no querías decirme? Que no me dejaste responderte cuando me los dijiste? –se lamentaba Len, llorando, recostado del tronco del cerezo vacío en el que Rin se le declaro, hasta que escucho un estornudo, un pequeño estornudo, que lleno el corazón de Len, ya que sabía de quien era, y esa persona, le respondió su última pregunta

- Si Len… temía por el hecho de que fuéramos hermanos no me amaras, y eso no era a lo que realmente le temía, era que me empezaras a ver de mala manera, que ya no fuera tu amada hermana, y me vieras con asco, como todos lo hacen al oír algo de incesto, pero… al ver que Neru te beso, fue como ver que alguien te quita lo que más te importa, y deje alado el no estar segura de sí decirte o no, de que me vieras con asco y me odiaras, solo… yo… yo…yo…yo… - decía cada vez más bajo, entre sus sollozos- tenía que sentir, que por un momento… aceptarías mis sentimientos y me amabas… - Termino de decir la chica del otro lado del árbol

- Rin… Rin Kagamine…. Rin Kagamine, Hija de los reyes de ambos reinos y mi amada hermana… yo… de verdad… con todos mis sentimientos, y con que mi cabeza y mi corazón se pongan de acuerdo por una vez… te diré… que por esa misma razón nunca te dije… y que de verdad te… te amo- dijo Len entre lágrimas, allí sintió como un cuerpo de repente se lanzó hacia él, abrazándolo- Rin… rin… hermanita… -dice Len levantándose, y ayudando a levantar a Rin- te amo…

- Yo también te amo… Onii-Kun… -dijo Rin, pegando su frente con la de su hermano- sabes? Nero no me beso, solo junto nuestros labios, pero no fue realmente un beso

- Tampoco Neru lo hizo… así que no hemos perdido nuestro primer beso…

Dice Len, entonces, Rin pone las manos en los hombros de su hermano, y Len las suyas en la cadera de su hermana, lentamente se acercan el uno al otro, y con eso, con sus bocas a pocos centímetros de la del otro, Rin dice unas pocas palabras

- Onii-kun… hace frio…

- Ya verás que ahorita se va

Terminan de decir, juntando sus bocas, con un largo y placentero beso, ambos hermanos sentían que nada ni nadie los podía separar de eso, al final se separaron por la necesidad de aire, y en ese momento, desde el salón se escuchaba que empezaba una nueva pieza.

- Mi lady, Kagamine Rin, princesa de los dragones, me concedería esta pieza? –dijo Len, haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante Rin, como todo un caballero

- Por supuesto, sir Kagamine Len, príncipe de las hadas – dijo Rin agarrando la mano de su hermano, y allí, en el frio jardín, pero cálido para el par, empezaron a bailar, al ritmo de un hermoso vals

~Fin del Flash back~

- Valla… enserio fui tan trágica? –pregunto Rin después de recordar ese día de invierno

- Bueno Rin, eso fue hace 4 años, cuando teníamos 10, pero igual, tú sigues siendo muy Moe –dijo en un pequeño tono de burla sacando la lengua

- LEN! –dijo Rin dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza

- Jeje, augh hermanita, era solo una broma, aunque eres bastante tierna en Moe – dijo Len, dándole una idea a Rin

- Enserio?! –dice Rin poniéndose en modo Moe, sacándole un "aaawww" a su hermano y que este la abrase

- Por qué lo dije? –dijo Len, sacándole una risita a su hermana mientras ella se acurrucaba tiernamente alado de su hermano

- Rin… pareces un gatito! Pareces un gatito angelical, algo raro porque eres un reptil, jeje – Dice Len enternecido

- Nyan – Maúlla Rin

- Oh Rin… -Dice Len, enternecido hasta lo más onda de su ser por la ternura de su hermana, besándola en la frente

- Nyan Nyan? – Vuelve a maullar Rin, esta vez, señalando su boca, lo que hace que Len se ría, ya que descubre las intenciones de su hermana

- Claro mi neko~ -Dice Len, besando a su hermana

- Nyan! – Dice feliz Rin después de separarse de Len

- Jeje, De nada, quieres que duerma en tu casa? –pregunto Len

- Sip, me encantaría –dijo Rin sonriente, realmente ambos hermanos suelen turnarse cada noche para ir a la casa del otro, casi que ni era necesario preguntar

- Bueno – Dice Len levantándose del lecho de hojas y ayudando a Rin- Vamos querida?

- Claro querido – Dice Rin, riendo, transformándose en dragón

- Jeje, hay mi amada hermana… - Suspira Len, transformándose en hada y el y su hermana se van

Len anda totalmente perdido en su amor hacia su hermana, y está en su amor hacia él, con este par, que importa que sea incesto o no? Al final, es amor, no? Eso es lo que une a estos 2 hermanos, una fuerte chispa de amor, un amor que no piensa en el pasado o en el futuro, solo en el presente, y eso es lo que realmente importa

* * *

**Bueno, aqui la parte 3, y la mas epica en mi opinion xD nunca crei que algo tan bien hecho fuese hecho por mi xD (que Baja autoestima C": ) xD ok no, pero igual~ reealmente yo tengo este fic hasta el captulo 4 y mitad del 5, porque por este tiempo lo he estado subiendo a DA, fue hoy que empece a subirlo aqui, asi que hoy lo subire hasta el 4 y posiblemente, si lo termino, mas tarde el 5, o si no, manana, si me da tiempo claro xD porque tengo cruso y toda la historia xD pero si, el fic avanzara rapido, y tambien por que creo que sera largo xD mas que nada porque esto sale progrecivamente de mi mente, y eso...**

**Espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews ~**

**Arigato~**


	4. Capítulo 4: Otra pareja con su problema

Era la tarde en el reino de las hadas, Miku y Luka recibieron el mensaje de que Len se quedara a dormir con Rin, así que la reina le dio la tarde libre al par, y las 2 fueron a visitar el pueblo natal de Miku, un pueblo oculto en el claro de un extenso bosque, la aldea del hombre verde, un espíritu del bosque, que representa el corazón de este, sin el hombre verde, el bosque caería en enfermedad, así que ese pueblo está evitado por muchas criaturas, desde las Hadas del bosque, ninfas, grifos he hipogrifos, Trías, Gnomos y Elfos del bosque, es reinado por, claramente, el hombre verde y otros espíritus de igual vitalidad, como Cernunos, Fauno, Sátiro y apoyados por las Devas Naturales, y el bosque tiene una inmensidad de animales, desde ordinarios hasta criaturas de los más extraordinarias, como Fénix, aves Roc, pájaros de rayo y pájaros de 3 patas, junto a legendarios unicornios, behemoths, con raros Yales, Jackalopes, peligrosos Kelpies, Wendigos y otros, y los extremadamente raros Kitsunes, y también, criaturas únicas como el minotauro, El Jabalí de Caledonia, El Basilisco, Bakú, El ciervo blanco y La bestia ladradora, que tendrá un gran papel en esta historia, el glorioso y misterioso Pegaso, Alcione, y otros centenares de misteriosas criaturas más.

Miku hace mucho que quería que su amiga Luka conociera a su hermano mayor, pero nunca tuvieron mucho tiempo, o cuando tenían, su hermano estaba ocupado, así que Miku andaba emocionada por eso. Por su parte, Luka estaba algo nerviosa, ya que, según Miku, ella le digo a su hermano sobre la relación de las 2, y al él le parecía bien, pero el temor de Luka es que si ella comete un error, el hermano de Miku podría cambiar de opinión, y separar a su amada amiga de ella, Miku evitaba que ella se asustara, pero aunque Miku la ayude, aun siente algo de temor.

Al llegar, todos reciben de un modo placentero a Miku, como si fuera familia de todos, aunque realmente es amiga de todos, así que después de una cálida bienvenida, un poco incómoda para Luka ya que cuando Miku la presento todos se lanzaron a preguntarle cosas sobre las hadas y el pueblo del agua, pero no pudo responder realmente todas ya que ella realmente nunca tuvo una familia o amigos por los cuales volver a visitar su aldea, solo va cuando hay escases de peces y mariscos en el castillo para comprar. Después de la bienvenida, Miku fue a toda velocidad a su casa, y justo se paró en frente de una casa con varios cultivos.

Era una gran casa color aguamarina, con un puerro en la puerta con 2 manos marcadas a los lados, resulta que Miku y su hermano lo dibujaron de pequeños, los cultivos, una mitad era variada en su totalidad, tomates, zanahorias, lechuga, muchas cosas, y la otra mitad, LLENA EN SU TOTALIDAD DE PUERROS! Esto dejo con un raro sabor a Luka pero al mismo tiempo entendió porque a Miku le encantaban tanto los puerros, era de familia? O era que de pequeños su mama lo que les daba era puerros? Al menos ya tiene una corta referencia de porque Miku tiene una fiebre por los puerros.

- EH VUELTO! – Grito Miku de la nada azotando con todas su fuerza la puerta, sobresaltando a Luka al sacarla de ese modo de su mente

- MIKU-SAN! –Gritaron al unísono los 2 habitantes de la casa, una señora anciana con el pelo de un azul verdoso claro, casi blanco, y un chico de al menos 3 años mayor que Miku, con el mismo color de pelo, el pelo le llegaba hasta el cuello, mas no era realmente corto, sin duda era su hermano

- Hai Okaa-San! Hai Mikuo Onii-san! – Grito Miku corriendo a abrazar al par, y Luka, entra y se coloca detrás de la familia, sin evitar mostrar una sonrisa

- Miku Onee-San! Como estas? Y…. esta es Luka? – Dijo el chico cuyo nombre es Mikuo con una sonrisa

- Hai Hatsune-san y Hatsune-Sama, yo soy Luka Megurine, todo un gusto, dice hacienda una reverencia y extendiendo su mano hacia el chico primero, recibiendo una gran agitada de manos

- Guau Luka, muchísimo gusto, según Miku tu eres una gran chica, y más por lo que lograste –Luka aquí, aun con el agite de su mano, se sonroja y se preocupa, porque depende de lo que Mikuo diga aquí de lo que cree la familia de Miku de que ellas tengan una relación- Jamás creí que Miku llegara a amar a alguien –Eso sorprende a Luka, no solo porque la impresión de la familia de Miku, sino, porque la Miku que se le confeso, que la ha besado tiernamente y siempre buscaba su compañía, nunca pensaron que se enamoraría de alguien?- Miku siempre pensó que el amor era algo enfermizo y asqueroso, COMO LA HAS CAMBIADO! –decía súper alegre Mikuo, eso alivio a Luka, no entendía del todo, pero al menos ya el chico dejo de agitar su mano, y que la familia de su compañera, vio de buen modo el hecho de que ambas fueran chicas.

- Si –Dijo feliz la señora mayor, que esta solo le apretó la mano a Luka, algo que la alivio porque esperaba otra horrible agite- incluso no solo acepta el amor normal y el incesto –Eso sorprendió un poco a Luka- sino que incluso ella es parte de uno de los amores más imposibles, el del Homosexualismo – La madre de Miku lo vio MUY bien, eso le dio a Luka un brillo en los ojos, pero luego recordó algo

- Jeje, arigato Hatsune-Sama, pero…Miku… -dice, volteando a ver a su amiga- Se supone que debíamos guardar el secreto de Rin y Len…

- Pero son mi familia Luka, y quizás pronto también sean tuya – Dijo rebosante de felicidad la peli verde, haciendo que Luka sonriera y se sonrojara

- Oh Miku… -Dijo Luka, abrasándola- Siempre tu…

- Jeje, sip, incluso de pequeña era así conmigo, pero contigo se ve más apegada –Dijo feliz Mikuo

- Bueno, ya estará casi lista la comida, pueden irse sentando –Dijo Feliz la anciana caminando hacia la cocina

La familia de Miku era muy amable con Luka, y Luka, estaba feliz por la aceptación de los Hatsune, sus miedos se fueron, y a la hora de comer, valla sorpresa, la comida tenia puerros, pero tenía algo que a Luka le encantaba, el plato era un estofado de Atún con puerros y otras cosas, Luka andaba fascinada.

- Les dije que amabas el atún, así que les pedí que hicieran este plato para hoy –Dijo Miku feliz empezando a comer

- Oh Miku…- Dijo Luka sonrojándose- y todos… no se hubieran molestado…

- Oh Tranquila querida –Dijo alegre la anciana- hace tiempo que no comemos esta receta, así que nos aprovechamos para hacerla

- Si, tranquila Luka-San, esta es tu casa~ -decía Mikuo rebosando una sonrisa

El almuerzo fue muy feliz para todos, todos contaron anécdotas, la madre de Miku y Mikuo contaba cosas que a los hermanos no les parecía gran cosa, pero Luka oía emocionada, en resumen, el almuerzo se pasó en risas e historias. Después de almorzar, Mikuo propuso mostrarle la aldea a Luka, así que Miku, Mikuo y Luka se despidieron de la madre de Miku y salieron a dar una vuelta por el pueblo.

Era un hermoso pueblo, la naturaleza y los habitantes vivían en armonía, era bastante pacifico, eso hizo a Luka recordar su hogar, que era todo lo contrario, desde cierto punto, siempre lleno del olor a pescado muerto, sales y algas, también con ese olor y sonido horrible de los buques pesqueros, puertos llenos de arena y sangre de peces, y aunque Luka ame el pescado, esa gran cantidad de desechos, olores, sonidos y luces eran una tortura y un asco continuo para Luka, y el hecho de ser una huérfana, vivir en un orfanato con terrible higiene, tener que trabajar de Maid en un bar para pescadores a los 6 años y sufrir de bully constante en su escuela, la hizo huir de ese lugar que llamaba "hogar" y aventurarse fuera de su territorio, lo que le causo muchos problemas, hasta que un día que cantaba en la plaza central de la ciudadela de las hadas la reina la encontró y la acogió a los 10 años, allí conoció a Miku, que tenía 9, y ella fue la primera que se acercó a Luka y la ayudo a quitarse su desconfianza hacia la gente, siendo ahora de las mejores amigas de la reina, de los gemelos, y pareja de Miku.

- Hey Luka-san, que te tiene tan distraída? –preguntaba alegre Mikuo

- He? Ha eso, tranquilos, no es nada – dijo Luka saliendo de su mundo, sacándole una risa a Miku

- Otra vez pensando en el puerto donde vivías? – pregunto Miku, sobresaltando a Mikuo y esta vez, fue ella quien le saco una risa a Luka

- Hay Miku, tu si me conoces –Dijo riendo Luka

- Pues claro, quien te ama y te conoce más que yo? – Dijo Miku abrasándola

- Guau… jamás creí ver esto! –reía a carcajadas Mikuo- y no digo nada malo, lo digo porque jamás pensé en Miku tan tiernamente enamorada de alguien – Dijo Mikuo, sonrojando al par de chicas

- Hay, Onii-Kun –reía Miku, separándose de Luka, pero agarrándole la mano a su amiga, pero mientras reían, se oyeron unas ramas romperse por la parte del bosque, lo que puso a los 2 peliverdes en alerta, sorprendiendo a Luka

- Que pasa? –Pregunto Luka- no que se llevaban bien con la naturaleza?

- Sí, pero, nunca sabes que podría salir del bosque… -Dijo Miku, sin quitar los ojos de la maleza

Todos estaban a la defensiva, pensando en que criatura podría Salir de allí, mientras más se acercaba, más se nerviosos se ponían, de la nada, el movimiento se detuvo, y del arbusto, salto la criatura. Pero no era lo que creían, era un gatito, un gatito pequeño, de no más de 6 meses, allí, el miedo de Miku se transformó en algo más, lanzándose encariñada al gatito

- MIRA LUKA!MIRA MIKUO! ES UN GATITO BEBE! ES TAN TIERNO~ -quitaba emocionada Miku cargando al pequeño, sobresaltando a sus acompañantes- Es muy tierno y pequeño, y no tiene collar, parece callejero, es muy lindo~ me lo puedo quedar? puedo puedo puedo puedo puedo? – decía feliz rogándole a su hermano como si tuviera 4 años

- Cla-claro Miku… además tú ya eres una adulta joven, así que si quieres puedes… - Dice sobresaltado Mikuo

- SIII! Y tú que dices Luka? Podríamos tenerlo en el jardín con los otros animales del palacio~ - decía Miku del mismo modo a Luka, quitando a esta de su sobresalto, viendo fijamente al gato, era un gato blanco con una mancha en forma de pata en su espalda, era un gato muy curioso, que también logró cautivarla

- Claro Miku-chan~ es muy hermoso, y ni a la reina ni a Len le importaría tenerlo en el jardín, más bien, a Len le encantaría tenerlo – dijo feliz Luka, acariciando la cabeza del minino, sacándole unos ronroneos

- Míralo Luka-Chan, le agradas, y te quiere –Decía Miku aun en ese tono inocente de niña pequeña.

Después del paseo, el grupo va a la alboreada real, donde habita el hombre verde, ya que Mikuo tiene que pedir algo, algo que mensualmente cada habitante tiene que pedir: La sabia de ámbar. Una sabía color ámbar dorado, la más deliciosa que existe, y parte vital del bosque, hace años que Miku no la probaba, y Luka recuerda, que las hadas mixtas, algunas mitad hadas de la naturaleza y mitad hadas del agua, con niveles de lo más alto de la sociedad, comían e, incluso, vendían la sabia, a un precio absurdo! O eso piensa Luka, ya que la podrá probar, al fin sabrá si esos 2.000 Yenes realmente valían la pena, pero cuando estaban en el camino de la arboleada, oyeron problemas, gritos y una explosión, viniendo de la misma fuente del ámbar, el grupo fue a toda velocidad a socorrer la escena, antes de llegar, se ve quienes fueron los que lo ocasionaron: 2 chicos ocultos con capuchas, con 2 cantimploras en cada mano llenas del ámbar, el grupo intento detenerlos, pero usando una técnica de las sombras, logran huir, aturdiendo al grupo, después de recuperar la conciencia, van a toda velocidad a donde se encuentra el hombre verde y el resto de la realeza del bosque, estaba todo hecho un desastre y todos inconscientes, y el hombre verde, , todo dañado, con sus ramas rotas, Todos fueron rápido acudirlo, y este, lentamente, despertó

- Se llevaron la sabia de ámbar, y el canal está tapado… eran 2 elfos de oscuridad, que querrán hacer con tan vital sabia? Queridos hermanos Hatsune y valerosa hada del agua, por favor, tienen que detenerlos… oí… que… se –decía el hombre verde, tosiendo- dirigían al puerto –allí se desmallo

Mikuo corrió a llamar a los enfermeros de la aldea, Miku se quedó alado del hombre verde y de los otros del consejo, y Luka, la única que no se movió, estaba en shock, esos 2 se dirigían al puerto donde ella nació, ese lugar al que odiaba, y lo peor, si querían detenerlos, tendrían que pedir ayuda de alguien que ha vivido allí más que Luka, pero su único conocido capas de ayudarlos, sería la persona a quien Luka más odia: A su hermano, Luki Megurine.

* * *

**Bueno, aqui esta la parte 4... y hasta donde me he quedado xD se que posiblemente alla gente a la que no le guste LukaXMiku, pero supongo que si llegaron hasta aqui esta bien, nop? pero bue xD a mi en lo personal me encanta la pareja, me parece de lo mas Hermosa~ quisas no sea tanto como RinXLen, pero ya esta pasito que le alcanza xD bueno, jeje**

**Espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews ~**

**Arigato~**


	5. Un odio y un problema

Capítulo 5: Un odio y un problema

Al llegar los enfermeros de la aldea, Miku, Mikuo, Luka y el pequeño gato partieron al puerto, fueron en la carrosa que Miku y Luka usaron para llegar, y durante todo el camino, Luka andaba distante, no volteaba ni para ver a Miku, algo que ella le extraño tanto, que se fijó especialmente en ella, notando que Luka aguantaba las lágrimas en sus ojos, esto hirió de algún modo a Miku, quien de la nada la abrazo, sacando a la peli rosa de sus pensamientos y ponerla pendiente de su novia

- Luka… algo malo te pasa, no me digas que no, es obvio que algo te pasa, tus ojos me lo dicen –esto sorprendió a todos, Luka por como Miku reacciono, Mikuo por lo perceptiva y atenta que fue de la nada su hermana, y el gatito, llamado Kiku , por la reacción de la chica que lo tenía en sus piernas, que lo obligo a saltar a las piernas del chico

- Es que… no quiero volver al puerto… -Dijo Luka, intentando evadir que realmente el puerto no era su problema

- Eso no es cierto, cuando vas al puerto no te molestas, te da igual, es por alguien, alguna persona, que no quieres ver, pero sabes que tienes, no? –Dijo Miku, cada vez abrasando más a Luka, y Luka solo preguntaba cómo era posible que Miku resolviera tan rápido el rompecabezas para saber que le pasaba

- Es que… en el puerto… vive alguien… alguien que … Nunca apartare mi odio por lo que me hizo-Dijo Luka, evitando un poco la mirada de los chicos

- Quien fue? –pregunto Mikuo

- Es que… -decía Luka titubeante

- Luka… Te amo, y me duele mucho verte así… por favor… si no lo dices por ti… al menos… dilo por mi….- dijo Miku con lágrimas, allí si le dolió más a Luka, entonces, cedió

- Okey – Suspiro Luka- les contare… yo tengo un hermano mayor, 4 años mayor, Luki Megurine, él y yo toda la vida fuimos muy unidos, Mama anteriormente era la gobernante del puerto, al morir cuando yo tenía 3, ella me dio una hermosa joya, un corazón hecho de zafiro y con obsidiana en el medio, en forma de una estrella, al entrar en el orfanato, yo y mi hermanos nos queríamos mucho, éramos muy, pero realmente muy unidos… pero… un día… cuando yo tenía 8, el intento matarme… -eso sorprendió a todos, y a Luka, le empezaron a salir unas pocas lagrimas- no sé qué fue, solo me llevo a el parque y de un golpe, me jalo el collar, con fuerza, ahorcándome, pero de una patada logre liberarme, pero no me dio tiempo de recuperar mucho aire, ya que llego y levantándome me lanzo contra un árbol, ya yo estaba escupiendo sangre, incrédula por lo que mi hermano me estaba haciendo, allí, se me acerco con una robusta rama entre sus manos, golpeándome con esta en la cabeza, y yo quedando inconsciente –Eso dejo en shock a todos, y a Luka llorando- al despertar, estaba en el parque, bajo un árbol, por qué? Para que me hizo tanto daño? Que quería hacerme? Quería golpearme por algo? Por qué no me llevo para el orfanato y me explicaba que fue lo que me hizo? Y si me quería matar, porque no me mato? Era tan miedoso como para cargar la muerte de su hermana en sus manos y quería que la hipotermia me matara? Al despertar, no tenía mi collar, lo robo para venderlo? Eso me lleno de odio, así que hui a toda velocidad de ese lugar, sin saber a dónde ir, solo, quería alejarme de ese lugar… -culmino de decir la Peli rosa, Llorando, Mikuo se aguantó las lágrimas, pero Miku no, quien abrazaba cada vez más fuerte a su amiga.

- Oh Luka… Perdón…No sabía… no debí insistir en que lo contaras… -dijo llorando Miku, pero Luka puso su mano en el pelo de la peliverde, acariciándolo y jugando con el

- Tranquila Miku… más bien… gracias… necesitaba alguien que me oyera…y ustedes 2 lo han hecho –Dijo la Peli rosa con una sonrisa entre lágrimas, eso alegro a Miku, que sin aguantar el deseo, se lanzó a los labios de su amiga

- Jeje… -Rio Mikuo, pasándose la manga por los ojos para que no se le resbalara una lagrima

- Miku… gracias –Dijo Luka después de separarse de Miku

- Jeje –rio feliz la peli verde- no hay de que~

- Pero Luka… -interrumpió Mikuo- entonces, para que pedir su ayuda?

- Pues… desde mucho que he desconocido sus intenciones, pero él sabe que estoy viva, y ha hablado conmigo, pero los 2 evitamos el tema de lo que ha pasado –La historia de Luka no deja de sorprender a los hermanos- Fue un día en el mercado, ese día, no lleve suficiente dinero, ya que no había ido hace mucho, no sabía porque los precios eran tan elevados, así, que para comprar la última pieza, me faltaban 50 yenes, allí… llego el… y me dio el dinero que me faltaba… no sabía porque… pero no me quedo nada más que agradecerle, y mientras iba a la carrosa, el hablo un poco conmigo, trabaja en monitorear los barcos y a donde se dirigen, así que supuse que después de que me fui él se volvió de una sociedad lo suficiente alta como para tener ese trabajo el cual es uno de los más importantes en el puerto, no me asesino cuando pudo allí, quizás por no ser ya un estorbo? Realmente no sé por qué, pero también me dijo que si necesitaba ayuda, el me ayudaría, y aunque no sé qué pueda pasar, él es nuestra única opción, ya que me he vuelto tan distante, ya nadie me conoce, y prefiero que no lo hagan, y con ese puesto, él debe saber mucho de los barcos, y en donde pueden estar esos elfos –Culmina Luka, dejando a los Hatsune sorprendidos, y que con eso ya estaba decidido, pedirían la ayuda de Luki, el hermano de Luka.

Al llegar al puerto, Luka no se inmuto, pero Mikuo y Miku les dio algo, viendo tantos pescados muertos cuando ellos están acostumbrados a ver a los peces felices nadando en tranquilos estanques, la sangre de estos por el suelo, espantando a los hermanos ya que para ellos, tanta sangre derramada significa o un depredador salvaje sediento de muerte que debe ser detenido o un acto de salvajismo por partes de cazadores que invaden el bosque, y el olor los perturbaban, tan acostumbrados al hermoso aroma de flores y plantas, a pasar a ese aroma putrefacto de peces, y Mikuo tuvo un miedo especial

- Po-Por qué esos peces aún tienen cabeza y ojos?! –decía Mikuo espantado- y-y sus ojos e-están siguiéndome?! ES COMO SI ME VIERAN DESDE MAS ALLA DE LA MUERTE! – decía aterrado Mikuo, imaginándose unos peces zombis saliendo de las tumbas y viéndolo mientras duerme

- Ya, tranquilos, no les aran nada, ya sé que este lugar es algo repulsivo, pero hay que ir con mi hermano, rápido – Dijo Luka, apresurando el paso para llegar al edificio de control de los barcos, donde trabaja Luki

- E- ESPERANOS! – gritaron aterrados el par mientras intentaba correr detrás de Luka, pero eran detenidos intentando saltar los charcos de agua sucia.

Al llegar a la puerta y estar a punto de tocar el timbre, Luka no reaccionaba, su mano negaba a moverse, sentía que en la mano no tenía pulso y que esta caería y no la podría mover más, allí, Miku y Mikuo, aun con su asco del puerto y con sus saltitos para no pisar el agua sucia, llegan con Luka, Kiko como todo gatito rodeado de peces, no pudo evitar y agarro uno que se resbalo de una caja, así que mientras Luka no podía mover su mano para tocar un simple timbre, Miku y Mikuo asqueados por el basurero aquel (o al menos así lo veían) y Kiko, retozando feliz con un pez en su boca.

- Hey, Luka-san, que pasa? –Pregunto Mikuo después de lograr evadir todos los charcos, viendo la reacción de Luka ante el tocar el timbre

- No….no puedo hacerlo – Dijo Luka, viendo el botón del timbre

- Luka… -dijo Miku, agarrando su brazo paralizado- Tu puedes, si el intenta algo, nosotros le daremos su merecido, ok? –dijo Miku, dándole confianza a Luka, haciendo que esta toque el timbre sin miedo, pero unos segundos después se muestra temerosa

- Valla valla, Hola querida Onee-san~ hace mucho que no te veo –Dijo alguien a sus espaldas, lo que asusto al grupo haciendo que se voltearan bruscamente, era Luki, quien vio al grupo hacerlo todo, y esperaba detrás de una caja que tocaran el timbre- y estos son tus amigos? Mucho gusto, yo soy Luki Megurine, hermano mayor de Luka, y, Onee, que los trae a todos por aquí? –termina de decir Luki con una sonrisa, pareciendo un chico realmente agradable

- Hola Onii-san –dice Luka, sonando bastante amable- bueno… es una larga historia…

- Oh que grosero soy, jeje vengan, pacen –dice abriendo la puerta con sus llaves e invitándolos a pasar, y aunque algo sorprendidos por eso que paso tan rápido, pasaron

Allí le contaron a Luki lo que paso en el pueblo de Miku y Mikuo, entonces, este se pone a pensar, hay unos buques que pasara por el reino dragón, y el rio por el que irán los barcos está a 5KM del poblado de los elfos oscuros, quizás estén en uno de esos buques, los 3 buques saldrán todos a las 12 de la noche, para llegar al medio día a su destino, un reino alejado fuera del territorio abarcado por los dragones y hadas, la propuesta fue que Miku fuera a uno que transportaba minerales crudos, Mikuo al que transportaba especies vegetales, y el y Luka al que transportaba ganado, para que a los hermanos no les diera otro ataque por ver sangre y carnes, claro, esto tubo sus objeciones, así que quedó así: Miku y Luka irían al de minerales, Mikuo y Luki al de vegetales y Luki enviaría a varios guardias al de ganado, esto fue elegido por Miku, Luka y Mikuo, haciendo notar que era porque si andaban en el de minerales o vegetales Miku o Mikuo no tendrían ayuda, pero en el fondo, fue para no dejar a Luka con Luki, ya que no tienen idea de lo que pueda pasar, así si Luki tiene la mentalidad de asesinarla, tendría que verse detenido por Mikuo, y él es un gran guerrero, más bien, es de los guerreros de elite de la aldea de la naturaleza, y hasta donde saben, Luki no sabe mucho de peleas, y el pequeño Kiko, al pequeño le dieron un importante trabajo, tendría este un collar transmisor, estaría con Luka y Miku, tanto los guardias que irían al buque de ganado como Mikuo y Luki tendrían otro, así que si alguien los encontraba, usarían el transmisor para informar, así que después de eso, todos se dividieron, con la esperanza de atrapar a esos canallas que jamás debieron ni siquiera pasar al territorio.

* * *

**Hola~ aqui el capitulo 5 :3 realmente lo tengo listo desde ayer peeeeroooo ya que soy una floja xD y... seran 3 capitulos de esto... uuuummmmmm... I believe... que esto sera largo... bueno, realmente SI lo sera, ya que en word cada episodio dura 6 pag. para no hacerlo muy largo, pero eso es el format imprecion, ahora, tengo 5 capitulos y en ese formato 30 pag. , pero cuando lo paso a formato libro... tienen 50 pag... bueno, siempre me pregunte como los escritores de libros y todo escribian tanto... pues ahora lo se, es que las paginas se van rapido, solo intentas ser expresivo con los personajes y ya, no tiene gran misterio realente... pero no se... meg, bueno, asi es la vida :3**

**Espero que te guste y dejen sus reviews :3**

**~arigato**


End file.
